


Woman

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dr. Umi, F/F, I don't know, an almost forgotten fic, the idea was hilarious for me, written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Nozomi is not feeling well and Eli insists that they go see a doctor.





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> I saw this in my files while looking for something and I was confused bc the file name is "Dr. Umi" and I couldn't remember what's in it and when I opened it I asked myself why I wrote this haha I kind of remember that I showed this to someone but I'm not sure. So might as well post it here... it's not much but... enjoy

“Are you sure you’re okay? Shouldn’t we go see a doctor?” asked Eli, who was giving Nozomi a very concerned stare. Her mind already drifted off to various possible medical conditions when she first heard her girlfriend’s complaint. Well, complaint was quite… an exaggeration though.

“Elichi, calm down. I’m fine. I just felt a little dizzy when I woke up,” said Nozomi, whose head was beginning to hurt again from the stubbornness of Eli. Now she kind of regretted even telling the blonde what happened. She woke up with a bad headache which she had no idea where it came from. “ _ It’s just a headache,”  _ thought Nozomi.

“But you threw up right after!” exclaimed Eli. She was woken up when her arms fell on an empty space when she tried to cuddle with the purple-haired in her sleep. Then she heard a weird sound coming from the direction of the bathroom, so she quickly stood up and checked. As it turned out, Nozomi was seated on the bathroom floor and there was a trace of vomit on the toilet seat.

“Maybe I just ate something bad yesterday. I went to a buffet with Honoka-chan and Rin-chan last night, remember?” Nozomi explained. It was true, the purple-haired ate lots with her two friends the night before. She didn’t even remember how much meat she had. Maybe one of those were already bad but none of them noticed.

“Yes, but… please? Let’s go see a doctor? Just to be sure… I won’t be able to rest easy if we don’t.” Eli looked at her with those pleading teary eyes that was too cute to be rejected. She knew she was being stubborn, but making sure wouldn’t hurt, right? Especially if it involved Nozomi.

“Okay, fine, we’ll go.” Nozomi sighed. She couldn’t really help agreeing when Eli looked at her like an adorable little fox. She understood where the blonde was coming from too. She knew how much of a worrywart she was, and she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything if something’s really bothering her.

Eli’s eyes lit up and she took Nozomi’s hand. “Thank you. And… sorry if I’m too stubborn…” She averted her eyes, looking down with guilt.

Nozomi squeezed her hand a little, making the blonde face her again, and said, “it’s alright. I love you and I don’t want you to worry. So let’s go to the doctor, okay?” She gave her a smile which was returned with a hug.

 

And so, they now stood in front of the office of the doctor.

“Are you sure you’re coming with me in there? I can go by myself,” Nozomi asked, a bit concerned with how Eli refused to leave her side and even let go of her hand.

“Yes,” answered Eli, “I want to hear what the doctor will say too. And Maki said she arranged things, so I’m allowed in there. Seriously, why didn’t we just ask her to check on you?” She frowned a little, feeling kind of uncomfortable with a doctor who was not Maki, one of her best friends, checking up on Nozomi.

“She’s out of town, Elichi. And you said you didn’t want to wait for until she comes back which is in three days,” said Nozomi. “Don’t worry, she said this doctor was one of her best in here and we can trust her.” She looked at Eli as if asking if they could go inside already in which the blonde nodded weakly. So, she knocked softly on the wooden door.

“Come in,” they heard a voice say. So come in they did.

The doctor turned out to be a young woman around their age, if not younger. She had long navy-blue hair and amber eyes. She was as tall as Nozomi when she stood up to give them a greeting bow.

“Good morning, I am Dra. Umi Sonoda.” Her voice was deep and calm, but still soft. “Please be seated,” she said.

The two returned the bow before sitting on opposite chairs in front of Umi’s table.

The blue-haired doctor took a seat herself and asked, “which one of you is Nozomi Toujou-san?”

“That’s me,” said Nozomi.

Umi nodded and scribbled something on a paper. She then turned to Eli and said, “you must be Eli-san then? Maki mentioned you – I mean, D-Dra. Nishikino.”

“So you’re friends with Maki too?” Eli assumed by how casual this doctor referred to the other. Now she felt relieved that she was friends with her best friend.

“Y-Yes. Anyway, Nozomi-san, if you could please fill out this form and we’ll get you checked right away.” She handed Nozomi a piece of paper.

Nozomi took it and started filling it out. Silence hung upon them while she did so, with only the scratching of pen on paper as noise.

When she finished, she gave it back to Umi. The blue-haired scanned it with her eyes, nodding at some parts. She looked up at Nozomi and said, “i-if I may ask,” she paused, feeling heat slowly rushing up to her face, “w-when was the last time you had, uh, say, s-sexual intercourse?”

“Last week,” Nozomi answered flatly. She could see Eli looking down with a blush. She didn’t find anything wrong with the question though.

“I-I see.” Umi cleared her throat. “You see, it was very recent, so there’s a possibility that you’re… p-pregnant.”

“Um, it was with a woman?” Nozomi said sheepishly, and then turned to Eli who looked back at her.

“Eh?” Umi was stunned and confused, until she saw the knowing gaze that the pair gave each other, and she understood. Her eyes widened in horror as all colors left her body and she fainted. But not before she muttered her last words…

“How shameless!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I probably got this idea from a twt post but yeah I got a shitty memory. Sorry if this is nothing lol lovelots


End file.
